Carla's Sacrifice
by NeverLander852
Summary: AU Version of the end of 'The Magic Within'. What if Carla was turned to stone instead of Victor? WARNING: this is a MAJOR Tear jerker. [I do not and never will, own Elena of Avalor.]


**Carla's Sacrifice**

AU Version of the end of 'The Magic Within'. What if Carla was turned to stone instead of Victor?

_**WARNING:**_ this is a MAJOR Tear jerker.

**[I do not and never will, own Elena of Avalor.]**

* * *

"Forget Takaina!" Victor shouted to Ash.

Ash's eyes widened. "What are you saying?!" she asked her husband. "If we are ever going to be safe, we need the power of the crystal forge!"

"No." Victor said bitterly, "We don't need it. **YOU** need it."

Ash glared at him.

"We almost lost our daughter today." Victor went on, "She is all that matters. I am _through_ with these dark pursuits!"

Ash stared at her husband. "So be it." she said. With her tamborita, she prepared the spell to turn her husband to stone.

Victor was shocked as the spell warmed up and prepared to fire at him, but just as the spell was about to hit him, and turn him to stone, Carla suddenly ran in front of him, throwing herself in front of her papa.

"Mama, don't!" Carla shouted, as the spell hit her.

Victor could only watch in horror as his daughter was turned to a lifeless stone statue.

"CARLA!" Victor yelled in horror, running to his petrified daughter. "How _could_ you?!" he shouted angrily at his wife. "How could you _do this_ to our daughter?! After you _saved_ her?!"

"You wouldn't go with her out of her safety, so now she won't come with us." Ash said, not even caring she'd broken her own family.

"She is all that matters to me!" Victor snapped, his eyes filled with tears. "Carla means _everything_ to me! If she hadn't done that selfless act to save me, I would've been in the same fate as her right now!"

"Oh, you wish to _join_ her, don't you?" Ash said angrily, preparing to use the stone spell again. Victor cowered near his petrified daughter.

"Are you in, or out?" Ash asked Esteban, who, glanced sympathetically at Victor, before turning to Ash's side. Then Ash glanced to her husband. "Do you wanna be with me, or with your familia?" she asked him.

Victor just glared coldly at his wife. "You are _no longer_ familia." He snapped bitterly. "Consider this divorce _official_."

Ash made no attempt to argue with her ex-husband. "Very well." she said. With that, she and Esteban rode off toward Takaina, leaving Victor all alone, with his petrified daughter.

Victor collapsed onto his petrified daughter, and broke into loud agonized sobs. Tears coursed down his face and soaked into the material of his malvago robes.

* * *

And when Elena, Gabe, and Mateo arrived, Victor explained everything.

"Carla?! Is that her? How did this happen?" Elena said, upon seeing the statue that was once Carla Delgado, daughter of Victor and Ash Delgado.

"Ash did this to her." Victor said remorsefully.

Elena, Gabe, and Mateo gasped in horror.

"It's true." Victor said, as he felt a sob catch in his throat. "I no longer want to be an evil malvago, I just want my daughter. She is all that matters." He let a loud sob of anguish escape his throat.

Elena stared, her mouth agape. She didn't know what to say, for once.

Victor Delgado practically had a good heart in him after all.

"Princess, please save my daughter." he practically begged. "I'll do _anything_ you ask. It's the least I can do, especially after what Shuriki did to your parents, and trapped you in that amulet." he added.

Elena sighed sadly, remembering that horrible moment when Shuriki destroyed her parents, and trapped her in the Amulet of Avalor. She knew how it felt to lose a family member.

She breathed calmly, stared at Victor, then said to Gabe, "Gabe, take them back to the castle." Then she said bitterly to Victor, "I'll deal with you later."

The remorseful Victor Delgado made no attempt to resist, as Gabe took him away. Mateo used his tamborita to pick up the stone statue of Carla.

* * *

Elena and Mateo returned to Francisco, and Luisa, and Isabel.

"Well, we captured Carla and Victor." she said to her grandparents.

"What about Esteban?" Francisco asked.

"He escaped, with Ash." Elena said bitterly.

Elena's grandparents and sister gaped. Ash was more worse and powerful than Shuriki ever was. In fact, she was more worse and powerful than Shuriki _and_ Fiero put together. Especially since she had Esteban, since his exile, was now on her side.

"But we'll get through this," Elena said, reassuring them. "Just like we've gotten through everything else, together." She hugged Francisco, who, along with Luisa, and Isabel, hugged her back.

Elena smiled. "Now, we've got a Carnaval to get back to!" she said.

"Finally!" Flo said, leaping into Elena's arms.

And the Carnaval celebration resumed as normal, like the way the special normally ended.

* * *

In the Castle of Avalor's dungeon, Victor Delgado was back in his cell. He was both upset that he'd lost his daughter, and furious with his ex-wife for what she'd done to her.

Tears of sorrow and grief flowed down his face, but they were soon replaced by tears of anger.

"Carla," he said bitterly, "Ash is no longer familia. As of now, _nothing, _and I mean_ NOTHING,_ will stop me from stopping Ash for good and bringing you back. Then we'll both be together again. I promise you, Carla, I will make my wife _pay_ for her treachery!"

Then, in a wave of anger, and determination, Victor found himself singing.

_I will make you proud_  
_Stop my wife, and set you free_  
_Don't you worry,_  
_Whatever it might take, I'll find a way_

_And I swear right now_  
_That no matter what comes of me_  
_Even if she stands_  
_Or stands in anyone's path,_  
_She's going to pay!_

_She...will...pay!_

Victor Delgado was gonna do all he could, to stop his ex-wife Ash, and save Carla. No matter what he did, or what it took, he would avenge her, and save her, **and** Avalor.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Wow, Victor really **does** care for his daughter, doesn't he?

Even if Victor did get turned to stone in the original special, I still think he didn't deserve it.

Do you think this should've happened in the special instead of Victor turning to stone?

And did you like the Tangled the Series reference in there?

**READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
